


This I Promise You

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Promises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The moment Yuuri (age 12) laid eyes on Victor (age 16) there was this tingling feeling in his chest.Experiencing that moment in the presence of his two rinkmates/friends was something they never let him forget. For better and for worse. The joke that Yuuri didn't just want to skate like Victor but wanted to be with Victor was a point of argument between him and Takeshi from the start.





	This I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 149 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Don't know why I wanted to write this but I did so I'm doing it. :}

His eyes grow even bigger than they already are when Yuuri follows the marvelous flow of the young man's body on TV. He knew he was seeing something that would change his life, something his twelve year old mind could fully grasp yet, a change for his future. When the young man won gold with the routine he had shown Yuuri was all but bouncing on the bench he was seated on. This to joy of Yuuko, who was just glad to see him enjoy himself so openly. Takeshi on the other hand just had to be his annoying self again.

"So you seem to like this boy. Do you want to marry him when you grow up? I bet you do." Yuuko slaps him before Yuuri can answer.

"Stop that Takeshi. Victor is a fantastic skater and he just got gold in the Junior division. Which means he'll move up to the Adult division next year. He's going to dominate that too, you'll just see." 

Takeshi didn't say anything else after that. At least not till Junior worlds came around and he and Yuuko had been practicing Victor's routine relentlessly. Yuuko even had managed to get her parents to get some skating magazines from Russia that featured him. Yuuri just told himself that his eagerness to read everything was because he enjoyed seeing the older boy skate. And the posters were to motivate him to get better.

So maybe Takeshi made a joke here and there along the wanting to marry him kind of way. But nothing outright, and never when Yuuko was about. So when Yuuko managed to get a special magazine that featured all the top skaters of that season, and he had seen Victor with his dog, the last thing Yuuri expected was for Takeshi to tell him he should treasure the poster of his future spouse. This made Yuuri puff his cheeks at him, but he really was not going to let him push his buttons.

That is till his parents surprise him with his dog Vicchan. There is no crime in calling your dog after the person you admire, especially if the dog is a miniature version of his dog. Yuuko is the first to notice it. Takeshi just grins.

"So you've given up on wanting to marry him, huh. He would be so creep'd out if he ever found this out he'd never talk to you again." Somehow that was the last straw and Yuuri just felt so angry he stomped on Takeshi's foot. 

"Stop being such a meany. I told you, I want to be good enough to one day skate on the same ice as him. There is no reason to be mean. I know we'll likely never end up talking anyway." Yuuri bites his bottom lip. Till now he had not realized just how scared he was that even when he does get on the Ice with Victor he would not be good enough to be talked with. Takeshi sees that Yuuri is getting worked up over something and not wanting to feel the wrath of Yuuko again he changes tactics.

"Okay. Let's make a deal. I'll never joke about you wanting to marry him again, if you promise to buy me a yearlong supply of Daifuke when you do." Yuuri blinks at him for a moment. 

"What do you mean?" Takeshi sticks out his pinky.

"Exactly what I say. I will stop joking about it, but when it happens you'll owe me a yearlong supply of Ice cream. Now swear it." 

Yuuri doesn't like making promises that end up costing him money, but then again the Idea of him ever marrying Victor is so preposterous there is no harm in making this promise. There is no way he'll ever lose. So he hooks up his pinky and promises.

~

After the train stops at the station and he and Victor are back at Hasetsu, Yuuri can't help but smile at the man he is apparently now engaged to. If his friends and family hadn't already been elated when they kissed, telling him all he got a good boyfriend out of this, he wondered how they would respond to this new development. 

"Ah, Yuuri. I'm glad we are back. but I'm a bit hesitant to see your parents." Yuuri looks at Victor for a moment with a puzzled look on his face. Victor sees it and smiles abashedly. "Well. This does mean that I'll be taking you back to Russia with me. And I'm not sure they will be happy about that. They really love having you here." 

Yuuri knows that his parents do love him at home. He is also aware they want his happiness, and they know it is whit Victor. But seeing how nervous his love is he decides to treat him on an impromptu date. So he drags him into the first place that he can spot. Which really makes Victor go all out. 

"Oh, Yuuri. These deserts look lovely. When we get married do you think we could serve these at the reception. Or do you prefer a big cake?" 

Yuuri giggles at Victor already deciding on something like that. The man is so convinced that him winning gold is only a matter of time it's a 'when' and not an 'if' for him. He walks over to see what deserts has him go all gooey. Seeing the display he suddenly halts, having his brain toss in some information. Victor sees Yuuri's face go all serious again and for a moment thinks he might over stepped it. That is till the man starts laughing, and not the soft giggle he usually does but a full out roar of laughter.

"Oh, I nearly forgot all about that. Victor, there is something I need to tell you."

After the date they walk towards Yu-topia giggling and smiling at one another. When they enter they are greeted by all their loved ones, but they soon spot Takeshi and Yuuri walks right over. When he's in front of his old friend he gives him the widest smile. And sticks out his arms showing the two large shopping bags.

"As promised."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
